House of Oropher
by Pandora404
Summary: This is a look at Legolas' life from the POV of a young maid just getting to know the royal family. Includes Legolas' childhood home along with his brothers and parents. Legolas would appear to be 12 years old, Lasland 18 and Lasanden 30. R and R :
1. Getting Started

**All known settings and characters belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's. **

**This a more intimate look at the life and surroundings of the royal family from an outsiders POV.**

Ginela helped unload the last box from the cart and smoothed out her skirt, the move had been a long one but it had been worth it. Her father had been given a job at the royal palace- of all places- as head cook and the family had been delighted by the promotion even though it had meant that they had to move from their small settlement.

They had desperately needed this promotion, the family had never had much money and a cooking position in a small settlement had never helped that. Her mother- who was now pregnant with twin girls- had taken a job as a maid and so had Ginela so she could keep an eye on her mother, while earning more for her soon to grow family. Today the three of them would be taking a tour of the palace and be given a run through of their day to day duties.

Ginela was not a great beauty but people had always told her she made up for it in her smile. She tied her massive curly hair in a quick bun and made her to where her mother and father were waiting. Upon seeing her they walked towards her. "Ready?" Her mother asked gently caressing her cheek. Ginela nodded and they set of down the shaded path towards the palace, their new home.

The walk was a pleasant one, the trees around the elven kings palace where rich and healthy. Her father had said it was because the king and his family lived among them and the trees where a part of the royal family. Ginela wondered what it would be like to meet a member of the royal family, and what she would say. She knew that servants were never supposed to talk to the royal family but Ginela was never one for rules and was known by friends and family for her fiery temper.

The family suddenly broke through the trees and gasped at the sight before them. A large area of green stood before them, which was a mere backdrop for the magnificent doors of the King's Palace. In the early morning light, the giant doors stood open in welcome to any visitors wishing to have an audience with the King. Many people were scurrying across the green looking very busy but professional. The day was a hot one, and even though sweat creased their brows they continued to work diligently.

They –now nervously- walked up the grand steps of the palace and stopped in front of the two striking guards. One stepped forward and spoke to her father "State your business." Her father stepped forward also.

"We are here to start our first day of work at the palace." The guard relaxed and smiled.

"Then the house of Oropher welcomes you. Please sign this." The guard said holding out a book. Ginela looked over her father's shoulder and saw many signatures sketched in the book; she guessed it was some sort of tracking list. Her father took the offered charcoal stick and signed the book, then her mother and lastly Ginela.

It was then that they were permitted into the front chamber and Ginela was taken aback but the sheer beauty of the place. Stone carvings of branches seemed to spread out from the door and all along the walls and ceiling. The Ceiling arched high above their heads and beautiful painted carvings of birds soared overhead along with paintings depicting ancient Sindar and Silvian Noldor.

A young woman approached them, she was wearing an apron over her simple dress and had her hair pulled back in a braid and was smiling broadly. "Hello!" She said in a too enthusiastic high voice. "You must be the new cook and maids!" My father nodded looking at my mother a little sceptically. "I'll go get the palace manager then." With that she skipped off into a hallway. She was gone no more than five minutes when a woman walked into the room.

She had sharp features with her hair pulled back in the tightest bun Ginela had ever seen and was wearing a fine green dress- clearly she was never the one cleaning. She stopped directly in front of them and ran eyes up and down the three of them. Her eyes rested on my mother's large belly and her thin lips turned down in a grimace. "I am Hypolitania," She said. "the chief Manager of the palace. Nothing here happens without my authorization and you are now under my command." We all looked at each other and simply nodded.

Hypolitania turned and marched off to the far corner of the anti chamber and we followed obediently. We were led through a corridor and down a grand marble staircase. As we descended lower and lower, crystal lights filled in for the place of the sun and the rich smell of spices and cooking reached our noses. Hypolitania stopped in front of two wooden doors. "This is the main kitchen and to the left is the store room."

She then threw the doors open and my father stood speechless; it was the grandest kitchen he had ever seen. Several wood burning ovens rested on the eastern wall which illuminated a golden glow throughout the large room. There were two large tables centered in the room to be used for cutting and other cooking preparations. On the opposite wall from the stoves countless numbers of pots and pans hung shining dully in the fire light.

All the cooks had stopped at Hypolitania's entrance and were staring curiously at the three new faces. "This is the palace's new head cook he starts tomorrow." With that she turned and led them back up the stairs. She spoke to my father without turning to face him. "You duties will include preparing morning meal, mid day meal and evening meal for all that live and work at the palace and preparing any additional food the royal family requires." My father nodded. "Additionally there will be a feast tomorrow to welcome back the crowned prince from the south and I expect it to be more than satisfactory. As you can see I run a tight ship here and dedicate all my time and energy to pleasing the King and his family. I expect you to do the same."

We were back in the chamber leading outside and this time Hypolitania led us in the opposite direction to the massive cream coloured marble stairs this time going up. She stopped at the bottom and turned to us taking a deep breath and gesturing grandly. "The house of Oropher." She announced.

Ginela turned and gasped at the sight.

**Please Review! **

**Question: Would you like to work and the palace? **


	2. Who?

**Blah.. Blah... Blah useless disclaimer... Blah**

**This is chapter 2**

Ginela stood gaping at the long row of portraits that climbed up beside the grand staircase. Detailed paintings of strong jawed fiercely eyed elves stood next to each other in between the branch carvings, Ginela was taken aback of how beautifully handsome all the elves were. Hypolitania fondly placed her hand on one of the intricate frames and closed her eyes. "My mother and father dedicated their lives to serving the royal family and I have fond memories as a child looking at these very portraits." She said her voice a whisper. "Now," She said snapping out of her mystical reverie. "you all need to study the faces of the royal family and learn how to address them if they call on you. For example," Hypolitania walked up to a portrait and turned to Ginela's mother. "who is this and how would you address him?"

My mother walked up a few steps get a closer look even though their sharp elven eyes would have been able to see it clearly from across the room. Ginela and her family had never been in contact with the royal family and had never met someone of higher status than their settlement leader, this was just unfair intimidation. My mother looked to my father for some indication of who this person might be but he was as lost as any of us.

My mother lowered her head. "I don't know." She said quietly. Hypolitania's eyes widened.

"Have any of you even seen the royal family before?" We all shook our heads. She sighed placing her hands on her hips. "We have a lot of work to do. This," She said pointing to the portrait in front of them. "This is Prince Lasland, the second born son of Queen Mirineth and King Thranduil. He is currently posted in the eastern border patrol as its lieutenant. You may address him as my lord or my prince." Ginela looked to the portrait of Prince Lasland and regarded his slightly taller than average stature and infectious grin with milk chocolate eyes.

Hypolitania went through each member of the royal family, King Thranduil who was to be addressed as My Lord or your highness, Queen Mirineth was to be called Your highness or My lady, Prince Lasanden was to be addressed as My Lord, Crowned Prince, or Commander, and Lastly Prince Legolas who was just addressed as My Lord.

Hypolitania then took them on a full tour of the palace, naming room after room that Ginela immediately forgot their placement and uses. The royal family's private quarters however are what struck Ginela the most. Cream coloured marble floors stretched down a hallway which housed many corridors, in every room a fire blazed to fight the chill of the mountain in which the palace was carved in. When she had been shown the private rooms of the princes her chest had flared in envy.

The bathing room in the prince's chambers were bigger than her old house had been. Metal tubes with running water and huge mirrors were placed in the chamber. Mythological sea creatures had been carved with blue tiles on the walls and soaps of all kinds lined the shelves. Ginela had always been an observant person and she had picked up a little about each prince from their personalized living space.

The first room they had seen was prince Lasland's. This room had struck Ginela because the ceiling had arched in a unique curve, very similar to the great hall. The floor had large gray stone with random furs scattered around the floor, the bed had been simple with four posts but grand in its pure size. Impressive weapons were scattered around the room in various places like on the desk and on various chests and cabinets. The stone in certain places was stained with multi coloured substances that had clearly been laboured over in an attempt to remove them but had inevitably been unsuccessful. Ginela had been able to tell that Prince Lasland was a bit of a rebel from the unsynchronized fur carpets and was laid back enough to not mind having a room with stains on the floor that he himself had probably caused over the years. On a table near the side of the bed a small painting was propped against a lantern and Ginela had smiled at the personal treasure. In the painting Prince Lasanden was holding a small brown haired elfling who was tugging on one of his braids and was smiling widely at his brother's discomfort while the elder brother tried to pry the small fingers off his hair.

After they had finished with Prince Lasland's room they moved on to the next which had happened to be Prince Lasanden's, which was the exact opposite of the previous. The floor was a rich red carpet and the walls wooden and warm with a high flat ceiling. The bed was intricately carved and fit the room nicely centered on the far wall. There were also weapons in this room, but they were hung neatly on the walls, on the large wooden desk, papers were neatly arranged along with ink bottles and quills. This room sported a large bookcase which was filled with books that created a rainbow of leather book spines which decorated the room. A black stone fireplace stood on the wall across from the bed and a small fire burned in the hearth. Ginela could tell that Lasanden was a neat person who believed and cared about order and the purpose of rules. He was dedicated to his job and was prepared for anything life threw at him. He deeply cared about his family from the full family picture on his desk. Ginela could almost imagine the Crowned Prince planning out the defence of the realm, thinking about the safety of his family.

Ginela had been able to relate with Prince Legolas' room because he was close to her age. The room held scattered papers from studies, and it had the freedom of youth. It seemed a nice mix of his brother's rooms, it held the seriousness of Lasanden's while still having the freedom of Lasland's. Ginela could tell that Prince Legolas adored his older brothers and the room reflected it. Near his study area, the floor was stone and across the room near the bed and sitting area the floor was carpet. It was in between neat and messy and still had the remnants of childhood in it. Pushed into far corners were small wooden soldiers whose paint had just started to chip and small wooden swords were still visible. He also had a picture of his brothers sparing with him and all of them were smiling broadly causing Ginela to smile as well.

The family was finally shown to their new living space in the servant's quarters. The room was nice but was trumped by the rooms they had just seen that housed the royal family, but still it was an improvement. They had three rooms to their disposal; one room for a common living space and two others that would be used for bedrooms. Their luggage had already been placed in their new apartment and they began to unpack and make the space their own.

After a common meal with the other servants they retired early. That night Ginela laid in bed thinking about all she had seen that day and imaging what her life would be like once her little sisters arrived. She remembered the loving pictures she had seen in the prince's chambers a vowed that she would look after them with the same care and love. She decided to push the thoughts out of her head for now and concentrate on the coming day when her official first day would begin. With a sudden thrill she remembered that there was to be a feast tomorrow and she would finally get to see the royal family.

**Please Review!**

**TELL ME... Which room would you like to live in, Legolas', Lasland's or Lasanden's? What did you like about each one? **

**SIDE NOTE... I ordered my school spirit wear and we could but personal writing on the sleeve and I put... PANDORA404 of course. When it arrives ill take a picture and make it my profile. **

**Review Replies **

_**SgtGroganSG**__: OMG thanks __I'm soooo glad you always like what I write because sometimes I find it a bit dark and weird and I think "People are going to think I'm a crazy person!" Ya, as you can probably tell working at the palace would be pretty difficult but getting used to the job is the hardest part. I think it would be fun to see the royal family and where they live, but in terms of working I like to avoid cleaning altogether. I also liked to explore Ginela and how she doesn't like this kind of job but is doing it for her family. Thanks for the Review_

_**Maiden**__: I'm glad you like this story and I hope this chapter expanded you knowledge of my world. Thanks for the review. If you haven't already checked it out you should go to my profile and look at the pictures I've assigned for my OC's. They could help the reading experience. _

_**AbSim7**__: Thanks ABBY! I hope this chapter helped you understand Lord of the Rings... a little bit. _


	3. My Bad

Ginela cracked an eye open and her brow furrowed in confusion. She felt relatively rested yet it was still dark, then it dawned on her. She no longer lived in the forest and no longer had a window that opened out to the forest that comforted her, sang her to sleep then woke her peacefully in the morning. She rolled out of bed lazily and threw on a chocolate brown dress and pulled her hair into another sloppy bun and donned the apron that all maids wore. She stood in front of the looking glass and frowned at the servant like appearance of herself but suppressed her useless mooning and walked out of her room. Her mother was sitting on the one loveseat in their small common room and was knitting a large blanket for the babies. _She looks tired_. Ginela thought.

"Shall we go?" She suggested. She helped her mother to her feet and they went down the dimly lit corridor to the eating hall where the staff ate morning meal. "Where is Adar?" Ginela asked.

Her mother smiled a little sadly to herself. "He works earlier than us because he has to make the servants meal before we start to work. They entered the hall and they sat with the young maid who had greeted them on the previous day. Her name was Hallina and she was pleasant enough but seemed to have a never ending voice, and constantly talked of her work and family and the young boy she was courting. Ginela didn't pay her too much attention until she started speaking of her encounters with the royal family.

"... and Queen Mirineth is very pleasant and always is full of smiles and kind words. The King and Crowned Prince keep to themselves but are always polite and both the younger princes are entertaining correspondents." Ginela and her mother looked up in surprise.

"You talk to the Princes?" Her mother asked astonished.

"Oh yes" Hallina said is a mock casual tone.

"What about Hypolitania?" I asked.

"Her bark is much worse than her bite." She answered. "Don't worry, it's not that hard."

* * *

After their morning meal Hypolitania gave them a list of their daily tasks and Ginela looked down the sheet of paper unenthusiastically.

Dust the library

Mop the grand hall

Serve morning meal to royal family

Clean the prince's chambers

This was at least six hours of work and all had to be done in the twilight hours of the morning. She bid her mother goodbye and walked up the stairs to the library. In the early morning of the day only a lone elf was there and he seemed completely engrossed in the large scroll he was reading.

Ginela took the duster from the trolley she was given and started her task. She could tell that the library hadn't been dusted in a very long time and every time she moved a book a cloud of dust followed it. She coughed and knew that her hair was probably covered in the stuff now.

When she finally finished her internal sense of time told her that she had to hurry and mop the grand hall before she had to serve morning meal to the royal family which she was getting more and more nervous about.

Half an hour later she found herself on her knees scrubbing the last corner of the great hall and she was pressed for time. Ginela grabbed the mop and dirty bucket of water and went to put them away but whirled around when she heard the dull thud wet feet coming through the doors of the hall.

"Stop!" She screamed, whirling around. "I just mopped...the floors." Standing with one foot set to step again on her immaculate floors was none other than Prince Lasland, his torso bear and his hair wet from an early morning swim. Ginela stood gaping at the royal thinking of something to say her cheeks on fire. His lips stretched into a lopsided grin which Ginela couldn't help but mimic. No words were exchanged between the two but for some reason neither of them could move, then from behind Lasland and blonde haired youth poked his head around and frowned at the two of them.

"Lasland, stop blocking the way!" he said irritably pushing his brother. The youth – Prince Legolas- walked forward pulling his brother along. "Come on, Adar will be furious if he finds out we went swimming so early and are late for morning meal." With one final look Lasland nodded his head on fair well and the two took off up the stairs.

* * *

Kissing her father on the cheek, Ginela picked the food covered tray and slowly walked up the stairs. When she emerged into the royal family's living space Hypolitania was waiting for her.

"They have been waiting for five minutes! Get in there you silly girl, GO!" Ginela quickened her pace and walked into the dining room. Queen Mirineth was deep in conversation with her family.

"Thranduil, do you think Lasanden would enjoy the roasted duck or the steam roasted sprouts more. He's always been fond of greens but after long months in the south I think he'd enjoy a good hardy meal." Ginela placed the food at the centre of the table trying to avoid the gaze of prince Lasland though she could feel his gaze on her. It surprised her how detached the rest of the family were to her presence.

Suddenly Lasland jumped into the conversation. "I believe mistress Ginela is the new cook's daughters, you should ask her Naneth." Ginela froze while the whole royal family turned to her.

Mirineth's gaze flickered from her son to the young girl in front of her. "Is that true dear?" She asked kindly. Ginela nodded her head softly her curls bouncing delicately even though her mind was racing. _How did he know my name? Had he been asking about me? _While her mind was contemplating the many thoughts the water jug in her hand slipped and smashed on the table spraying the family with the contents of the table. The jug propelled a spoon into the air which hit Hypolitania straight in the face when she had been brought by the inside ruckus.

Everything stood still for a moment then king Thranduil rose from his seat took a piece of potato off of his tunic and popped it in his mouth. "I think I like this new cook of ours." He said. Prince Legolas broke out laughing and grabbed a plate of pudding form the table a shoved in his brothers face. Lasland countered shoving fried eggs inside his little brother's tunic.

"Alright my dears, enough." Queen Mirineth said calmly her voice filled with mirth. She turned to Ginela smiling. "So, do you think Prince Lasanden would prefer the sprouts or meat?"

Ginela smiled back at the kind lady. "Well the meat is very good, My Lady."

* * *

"**Pandora404" is now on twitter!**

** By following me on twitter you all can have a direct line to Legolas, Lasland, Lasanden, Mirineth, Thranduil and all my other characters who when you're not reading about, reside in my overly imaginative brain. **

**Review Reply **

TennisQueen12- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it so far.

AbSim7- Abby! Thank God someone sees Lasanden's room the way I do.

midnight13731- Thanks as always for being such a devoted fan of Pandora

Nebelkind- Yes I did make Legolas' room reflect both his brothers because they are a huge inspiration in his life. So to get the best of both worlds Legolas' room would be the best option, good thinking.


	4. F & F

**Finally I have updated this story. I thought I was done with it but then a great plot bunny jumped into my head so here it is. **

"... then I dropped a jug of water on the food and sent it flying all over them." Ginela cried dropping her head into her hands. "I'm such a disaster."

Her mother placed some of the well made roasted vegetables on her plate and gave her a sympathetic look. "I wouldn't worry, my love," She said lowering herself on one of the benches in the large room. "Mistakes are made, and then life goes on." Ginela raised her head from her hands.

"I don't think anyone is going to forget this anytime soon." Their conversation was cut short when their father joined them at the tables dropping a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"How was your day, the work wasn't too hard was it?" He asked with an anxious frown creasing his forehead.

"No, not at all."

As the family continued talking of their daily activities, Ginela contemplated her new life. Her schedule was thrown back several hours because all the servants had to live to serve the royal family. For example their day started much earlier so they could clean and be done in time for the wake up of the royal family.

A tight-knit group of maids came bustling by and at the sight of her broke out into fits of laughter. Ginela moaned in embarrassment, how could this day get any worse.

* * *

Legolas narrowed his eyes in concentration, adjusted his stance slightly and let the arrow fly. It sailed straight and true, making a strong "thunk" as it hit the centre of the target at the other end of the field. Legolas smiled and let out whoop of pleasure. "I beat you Lasland!" He said in triumph, but when he turned around he found his elder brother staring of in the direction of the palace completely unaware of Legolas' victory.

Legolas' smile fell and he tapped his bow impatiently against his leg, "Lasland," he called again, starting to get irritated. When his brother still didn't respond Legolas picked up a small pebble at his feet and threw it hard at his brother.

"Ow!" Lasland said rubbing his arm. "What did you do that for!"

"You haven't been listing to a word I've said all afternoon!" When his brother continued to rub his arm and frown, Legolas stomped his foot on the ground "Fine." With that he started down the path that led form the training fields to the palace.

"Legolas! Legolas wait, I'm sorry!" Lasland jogged up beside Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My mind was elsewhere, forgive me." Legolas smiled and shrugged his brother's hand off his shoulder casually.

"It's alright, but what's with you today, you're acting strange."

"Nothing, I'm fine." Legolas raised an eyebrow and Lasland shoved him playfully, as they entered the palace, "Go change and I'll see you at evening meal." Legolas started down the hall towards the family's private quarters and called back,

"You owe me new fletching!" Lasland laughed then stared off towards the stairs that led to the servant's quarters and with one more seconds hesitation started down the steps. He had only been to the servant's quarters a few times in his life and the experience hadn't been memorable, but as he descended the narrow steps he felt his heart start to speed up. At the bottom of the steps the stairs opened up to a dimly lit wide hallway with stone floors and walls. He walked past the main eating area ducking his head so not to be noticed; news of his "Scouting mission" would spread like wildfire throughout the palace. That's not what he needed right now.

He passed a young girl who stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him and opened her mouth but no words came out. Lasland quickened his pace and frowned, _So much for not being noticed_ he thought wryly. He turned a corner and came face to face with just who he was seeking.

Lasland's sudden appearance caused Ginela to let out a little whoop of surprise that sent a small jolt through Lasland's heart. Both of them stared at one another, and Lasland stood transfixed at her delicate features. The warm chocolate of her eyes, her delicate pink lips and the mass of curls on her head but what transfixed Lasland the most was her nose which was small and turned ever so slightly to the right.

He could see heat rising in her face and he cleared his throat but it still felt tight. "Um... I was wondering if you would like to dance with me at the feast tonight." Lasland shifted uncomfortably as he saw her eyes widen in surprise. Ginela looked him and smiled.

"Of course, My Lord." Lasland smiled and raised her hand to his lips.

"I will see you later then." At her smile he turned and made his way back up the stairs towards his room to bathe for his brother's welcoming feast, the thought of the feast made Lasland frown because he had just realised his brother should have already have been home. Lasland passed an elf in the hall and was surprised to see a warrior named Filedolf who was currently assigned to the Southern Patrol. "Filedolf!" he called in greeting. The two exchanged a warriors clasp and to Lasland's surprise Filedolf left his hand on Lasland's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked sympathetically. Lasland smiled and shrugged off his shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks." Filedolf frowned.

"Well... We're all praying for your family." Lasland took a sudden step back, and comprehension dawned on his face. Lasland took off running down the hallway and his breath started coming out in terrified gasps. Lasland ran down the halls, not meeting the sympathetic gases of the maids and guards.

Once he reached the family's private quarters his heart stopped, his mother was clinging onto his father weeping with while Legolas sat on the floor shaking with his arms around his knees.

Lasland felt his legs go numb and he also slid to the floor. "How bad is he?"

**Please Review! **

**Review Responses: **

AbSim7: I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad that you especially liked the encounter between Lasland and Ginela. What do you think now?

of or on: Hehe wow I don't think I've had someone read a story at 2 am before thanks. As for the length of my chapter I tend to keep them on the shorter side so it keeps me motivated, and I do tend to have many chapters so if you're feeling like your losing the flow of the story -which even I tend to- go back to the first chapter and read all the chapters, it helps me. I'm glad you don't find my characters annoying I hate it when a someone writes the royal family like complete snobs.

Quaff: Glad you like the story


End file.
